It Started with a Smile
by Sar1305
Summary: This is my take on how Sara and Grissom first met... i know its been done but this just came to my head the other day,... GSR of course
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys, thanks for reading the story, please let me know what you think** **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, i think i have them all but i seem to still miss some every now and then**

**This is the repost... had a computer issue last night**

**O/N I dont own any CSI characters or unoriginal plot lines **

In was a warm night in San Fransisco, Sara Sidle hurried across the campus of Berkley University, she was due in a lecture at pm and it was now 7:50pm. She picked up her pace as she realized she was still a fair distance from the auditorium, she was an organized person for the most part and being late agitated her. As her watch hit 8 she pushed open the door of the auditorium. She made her way to the front and took a seat. She always preferred to sit at the front, this way she couldn't be distracted by the people around her. As a forensic analysis in training she had began to customarily observe peoples behaviors whenever she entered a large crowd, this however was distracting in a lecture.  
>As she pulled out her note book, the guest speaker entered the stage. Taking his place behind the lectern, was a rather hansom looking man, no taller then Sara herself, his dirty blond hair shone with hints of silver. Sara had heard from other students that Dr Grissom was a little dull as a speaker, but still she had decided to attend the lecture. Lectures were free to students, so Sara attended as many as she could fit into her schedule. Sara looked up the man behind the microphone, pen in hand she was ready for his lecture.<p>

Gil Grissom looked around the auditorium, there were so many young faces. He loved teaching, watching the realizations on students faces as the penny drops, or how their curiosity turns to understanding followed more curiosity. As he looked around a young girl in the front of the room caught his eye. She had a pen in her hand and was ready to start taking notes, he smiled at her, her eagerness reminding him of himself as a student. He smiled kindly down at her and felt his heart flutter as she smiled back. Her smile was the most amazing smile he had ever seen, he didn't know why but it captivated him. He blushed as he realized he'd been staring at her for an awfully long time. Pulling his notes out and clearing his throat he begin the lecture.

Sara listened intently throughout the lecture, Sara came to the conclusion that Dr Grissom was actually very interesting and she wondered where her friends had got the idea he was a dull speaker. He was describing a double murder in a garage that he had worked on and how first appearances are not always correct. Sara scribbled down a quote which she might be able to use in her assignments  
>"first opinions are crucial, but if the evidence changes, so must the theory"<br>Sara smiled to herself, this is very good advise she thought.  
>By the end of the lecture Sara had a page full of questions she wanted to ask Dr Grissom, most students asked question as the lecture was being presented, Sara however preferred one on one time, this usually allowed for more in depth and satisfying answers. As well as this, Sara was intrigued by Dr Grissom, she thought that he was someone who quite possibly could see the world from her point of view.<p>

Grissom was packing up his laptop and notes when he noticed the young girl from the front row approaching him. He stood up and subconscious straightened his shirt. He smiled at her as she approached  
>'Dr Grissom' Sara said as she came up to him 'Hi, My names Sara Sidle, i just had a few questions about your lecture, if thats ok?' She said to him smiling as she reached out her hand to shake his<br>Grissom's heart skipped a beat again at her smile. He reached out his hand to meet hers. the touch of her skin sent a tingle through his body  
>'Sure' he replied politely 'Ask away'<p>

Sara flipped open her note book and asked Dr Grissom the first question on her list  
>'Well, Dr Grissom, you were talking about the importance of first blush tonight, and i was wondering, if your at a crime scene and you think you know what happened, are you not looking for evidence to support you theory? Is it possible that you skip over evidence assuming its not relevant?'<br>Grissom chuckled at the question and Sara blushed, maybe it was stupid question Sara thought to herself as she braced herself for a sarcastic answer  
>'Well Miss Sidle, a good investigator assumes nothing, all the evidence should be collected and hence my statement, if the evidence changes, so must the theory. First blush is important but if an investigator doesn't keep an open mind then yes evidence can be missed'<br>Sara took her pen and eagerly made more notes around her question.

Grissom peered over Sara's note book as she hastily wrote down what he had said, he noticed it was almost word for word. Glancing down the page he notice quite a few questions, smiling he asked her  
>'Do you want to grab a coffee? I can see you have a lot more questions for me, maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable'<br>Sara looked up at him smiling and nodded  
>'Sure that would be good, i know this place just a bit down from here'<p>

Half an hour later Sara and Grissom were sitting in a dimly lit coffee shop, Sara was drinking coffee, while Grissom was drinking tea  
>'Tea is much better for the brain' Grissom told Sara knowledgeably<br>Sara was reading through her list of questions, and Grissom answered obligingly, each time he answered Sara smiled and Grissom's heart would flutter in his chest. He tried to ignore the feeling after all he thought to himself, she is a lot younger and probably isn't the slightest bit interested in being anything more then friends.  
>When Sara had finished asking her questions, they continued to chat away happily for hours, Grissom found himself trying to make Sara smile, he hopped she hadn't noticed.<br>Sara finally looked down at her watch, realizing how late it had gotten  
>'Oh!' Sara exclaimed, 'I hadn't realized it was so late, I'm really sorry Dr Grissom, i didn't mean to keep you so long' Sara stood up and hurriedly packed her books back into her bag.<br>'Its fine Sara' Grissom assured her 'I enjoyed speaking with you'  
>Sara smiled again, Grissom wished he didn't have to leave her.<br>Sara reached out her hand to shake Grissoms  
>'Well thanks again Dr Grissom, I really appreciate you taking the time to speak with me'<br>Grissom reached out to shake her hand in return, he felt the tingle through his body again  
>'It dark out side Sara, why don't you let me walk you back to your room?' Grissom asked, with a hint of hope in his voice<br>'Sure' Sara said as Grissom ushered her outside into the warm night.

They walked slowly through the court yard, still chatting about Grissoms lecture, Sara looped her arm through Grissoms and lent against him as the walked. Grissom breathed in, he could smell her perfume, it made his heart flutter in his chest again. As Sara was talking Grissom was trying to convince himself that these flutters and feelings were ridiculous, she was much to young for him and she was simply enjoying his company.

As they reached Sara's block, they paused to say their good nights

'thanks for letting me ask all those questions Dr Grissom, I really do appreciate it,' she smiled at him brightly

Grissom nodded

'Your welcome miss Sidle, anytime it was a pleasure' he lent in a placed a kiss on her cheek

'Goodnight' he said quickly and turned and left. He didn't want to stay around in case she out right rejected him.

Sara stood there watching him walk away. She raised her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her. It surprised her that she found her self wishing he had of kissed her lips, and she felt her face heating up, she was positive she was blushing. As she walked up to her apartment it seemed only one thing was on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Grissom found excuses to visit places where he thought Sara would hang out. To Grissom she seemed to be the type of person who might haunt the library, so that was his first stop. he prowled the rows pretending to be looking for books, pausing periodically to pull one of the shelf. Just when he'd about given up he spotted her, curled up on a overstuffed couch books in hand. He walked over to her trying to think of something witty or intelligent to say, by the time he had reached her though all logical thought had escaped him,

'Hi Miss Sidle, you umm, you look comfortable' he said nervously

'Oh hi Dr Grissom' Sara said smiling as she looked up it him 'Yeah I've been here for hours so I figured I'd get the comfiest seat,'

'That was a very good idea' Grissom replied and after realizing how lame he sounded, decided he would abandon this conversation before he made a fool of himself, he said goodbye to Sara and walked out of the library

Sara watched him leave, feeling a bit awkward, she'd hoped he'd say something about the other night, she'd been thinking about it for day's. Sighing to herself she went back to her books

The next time Grissom saw Sara was in the coffee shop they had been in the night they first met. He had gone to the library first and found she wasn't there so he tried this place knowing only two things about Sara, she liked books and coffee.  
>He walked into the coffee shop, looking around, it was crowded with students many whom were alone with books piled up in front of them. He lined up in the queue and continued to look around. He spotted Sara in the back f the room. She was sitting with a young looking boy, they looked deep in conversation. Grissom sighed and turned back to the front of the line. After what seemed like ages he got his order, he was heading for the exit at a rather quick pace, still watching Sara, when she looked up in his direction, trying not to be awkward he waved at her briefly, she smiled and returned the wave. Grissom continued out the door his heart fluttering in his chest.<p>

The next day Grissom found Sara in the library, she was once again with the hansom young man from the coffee shop. He picked out a few books that he thought he might like to read and started to head towards the exit, thinking to himself that he wasn't going to pursue this ridiculous obsession. As he was walking past the long row of tables he heard some one call out his name  
>Turning around he saw Sara waving and heading towards him. He held his breath, he didn't know what to say to her.<p>

'Hey Dr Grissom' Sara greeted him happily

'Are you following me or something' she said laughing then noticing the look in his face added

'Oh I was kidding Dr Grissom'

Grissom smiled at her, he felt foolish he had nothing to say, well nothing intelligent anyway.

'So, urh, what are you studying today miss Sidle?' Grissom asked trying to start a conversation

Sara frowned

'Bugs' she said before poking her tongue out in disgust

Grissom smiled again

'As it happens Miss Sidle, i specialize in forensic entomology' Grissom smiled as he watched Sara's reaction, he did hope however that him liking bugs didn't scare her away

Sara was almost speachless, she hadn't meant to offend him with her dislike for bugs

'Oh Dr Grissom, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to offend you, i just really dislike most bugs'

Grissom chuckled,

'Its ok Miss Sidle, most people dislike bugs, i guess thats why there are so few forensic entomologists'

Sara smiled, and Grissom's heart beat hard against the inside of his chest

'Well Dr Grissom, it was nice to see you again i better get back to my studies, i don't want to keep Trent waiting'

Grissom nodded

'If you ever need help with the topic stop by my office and i'll be happy to help you out'

Sara smiled and replied

'Thanks Dr Grissom, i might do that some time, see you later' Sara waved and headed back towards her desk where Trent was waiting for her

Grissom headed out of the library, and thought to himself, defiantly no more chasing after Sara, she looks happy with Troy, or whatever his name is.

Sara watched Grissom exit the library, and as she went back to her study she found it hard to concentrate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **Hi Guys thansk for reading, hope your enjoing

A few days later Grissom was sitting in his office, he was supposed to be preparing his lectures but all he could think about was Sara, her eyes, her smile, her voice. He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was but every time he got the courage to go and find her, he managed to talk himself out of it before he'd left the office.

As he was contemplating whether writing a letter to a girl was cheesy and out dated, when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and to his surprise and pleasure standing in his door way was Sara.

'Hi' he greeted her happily, 'Come in' he gestured to the seat opposite his desk

Sara smiled, Grissom wished she wouldn't, he could take the fluttering in his chest any more.

'Hi Dr Grissom, i hope I'm not interrupting anything' She spoke as she sat down in the chair.

'No of course not, Miss Sidle, your always a welcome distraction' Grissom blushed at the realization of what he'd said and quickly looked down at his desk

Sara giggled

'You know Dr Grissom, if we're going to be friends, i think it'd be alright if you call me Sara, Miss Sidle seems, you know, too formal' She fished around in her back pack as she spoke

Grissom nodded and said to her

'Well in that case, why don't you call me Gil, and then we're even'

Sara held out her hand and watched Grissom take it obligingly

'Deal' she said as she shook his hand

Grissom felt the heat from her touch fill his whole body, as he smiled at her joke.

'So, Sara, what brings you here today?' Grissom asked deciding to get straight to the point

Sara sighed

'Bugs' she said sadly

Grissom looked at her with one eyebrow raised

'Now Sara, you should be more enthusiastic about bugs'

Sara looked at Grissom not sure if he was being serious or not

'Gil,' Sara shook her head, 'thats weird to say, but bugs unfortunately do not excite me the way they seem to excite you, and the ones you find around dead bodies, even less so'

Grissom frowned at her

'Sara, my dear we will have to change your mind about that, now what exactly about bugs have brought you here?'

Sara explained to Grissom he assignment and the trouble she was having with understanding different theories on decomposition and relative insect activity

Grissom patiently answered Sara's questions, sighting different text which might be of some use to her, they debated casually over some ideas, both comfortable with the company they were keeping. After what seemed like a very short time to Grissom, Sara looked down at her watch

'Oh Gil, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but i have to go, otherwise I'll be late for a lecture'

Sara hastily packed up her notes which had somehow spread across the entire length of Grissoms desk. Grissom stood there watching, once again trying to think of something good to say to her.

'So, Sara, did you get everything you needed?' Grissom asked as casually as he could, he knew what he wanted her to say, but he was sure he would have bored her by now

Sara looked up from her bag, and smiled.

'For now Gil, but I'm sure I'll have more questions, you have some knowledge up there in that big head of yours, i might as well use it right? She giggled slightly at her own joke

Grissom smiled at her

'Yes you might as well, feel free to come by anytime, my doors always open for you Sara'

Sara thanked Grissom as she hurried out the door, she was running late for her lecture, but deep down she wished she wasn't such a geek. She wished she could miss the lecture and spend more time with Grissom, but she never missed lectures.

As the weeks went by Sara found herself looking for excuses to visit Grissom in his office, she needed his advise on insects, wanted him to read her paper, ask whether her professor knew what he was talking about.

Grissom spent the days hoping Sara would knock on his door, he greeted her with enthusiasm when she did. The days when he didn't see her, he was filled with disappointment and a longing to see her. His spare thoughts were always filled with her face and her voice. He tried to build up the courage to ask her out for coffee or dinner, but he knew he would be over stepping the mark, she'd never hinted she wanted that.

As with all friendships over the weeks Sara and Grissom felt more comfortable with each other, and Sara's visits lasted longer, the conversations often straying from bugs to their personal lives. Grissom often recounted cases he had worked on as Sara listened and took in every detail, she knew she wanted to be a forensic investigator and wanted to learn all she could.

One evening, as Grissom sat in his office, wallowing inn self pity because Sara hadn't stopped by that day, he heard as soft knock on the door, as he looked up he was greeted by Sara. Grissom noticed Sara was dressed quite different to her normal jeans and tank top combinations

As he took in the sight before him he could barley speak, Sara was wearing a light purple dress, that fell just above her knees, revealing her long slender legs, the dress was low at the front, not to low but just low enough for Grissom to take notice, her hair was pinned at the front and long curls fell across her shoulders. Grissom had to use every ounce of his will power to not run across the room and take her into his arms.

Composing himself from his initial shock, he smiled at Sara

'Hi' he said 'You look nice tonight, are you going somewhere special?'

Sara laughed, Grissom looked shocked, shoud he have already known the answer

'Its the annual gala tonight Gil, you know all the teachers and students are invited to celebrate the end of the semester?,'

Grissom frowned at Sara, he didn't usually attend social events so it was no surprise it had slipped his mind

'Um if you say so Sara,' he said grinning stupidly at her

'I take it from that you don't plan on going?' Sara said, and Grissom was please to know she sounded slightly hurt

'That would be correct, its not really my thing, you know big social events' Grissom fussed around his desk trying to avoid staring at any part of Sara's exposed skin

Sara chuckled and walked towards the desk

'Well in that case, could you do me a favor' she asked him

'Anything for you dear' Grissom said sounding so cheesy it made Sara laugh

'Could you read my paper, its due in a couple of days, i just want to make sure, that its perfect'

'If you wrote it, then I'm sure its perfect already' Grissom said, he brushed Sara's hand as he took the paper from it. Causing both their hearts to beat rapidly. Sara blushed, and turned away so Grissom wouldn't notice

'Ok, well I'm going now, don't want to be late' Sara smiled at Grissom as she turned and left

Grissom felt compelled to call out after

'Have a good time tonight then'

Sara turned back and smiled at him

Grissom slunk back into his office and tried to distract himself


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Most of this chapter is m15+ stuff, (well an attempt at it anyway) Enjoy**

Sara walked through the courtyard to the main hall, as she walked all she could think about was the way Grissom had been looking at her in his office. She felt slightly flustered but she couldn't help but like it. She strolled across the grounds slowly, debating whether or not she should bother going, she didn't admit it to Grissom but she also hated large social events, she felt awkward enough in her own skin and being in large crowds didn't help much. As she reached the front of the hall she saw Trent waiting for her, she couldn't help think how hansom he looked in tux and her thoughts of Grissom were pushed from her mind for awhile.

Grissom spent the best part of the night reading over Sara's paper, as he suspected it was next to perfect aside from a few grammatical errors. He tried to occupy himself with other work he had to do but he's thoughts, as always, drifted back to Sara. He couldn't stop picturing her in the pretty dress she had on to tonight. Somewhere around midnight he gave up all attempts to get work done and pack up his stuff and headed back to his room.  
>He took the long way home this time, which took him straight past the hall. He had hopped he might catch one last glimpse of Sara in that dress. As he crossed the court yard he heard shouting coming from the other side of the hall. He's heart sank as he instantly recognized Sara's voice, the boys voice however, he did not.<br>Grissom stopped in his tracks listening to the conversation, so he could decide if it was worth interrupting or not. He listened intently to Sara's angry shouts.

'No, just leave me alone please' Sara yelled

'Sara, just stop, what's gotten into you? I thought you wanted me?' a male voice echoed through the court yard

'What made you think that Trent?, I thought we were ok being just friends!'

Sara's voice was getting louder Grissom decided that it would be a good idea to investigate, better he knew Sara was ok then if he left and she was in trouble.  
>As Grissom headed towards the voices more shouting began<p>

'Come on Sara, as if you don't want me, I know you do' Trent yelled,

'Don't you walk away from me Sara'

Grissom heard Trent shouting, and what he heard next made him quicken his pace  
>'Trent, let me go your hurting me'Grissom was close now and Sara's voice was full of fear.<br>Before Grissom rounded the corner he heard a loud slap followed by Sara's loud agonizing cry  
>'Trent please let me go, don't, don't touch me' Sara's voice was breathy and as Grissom turned the corner he saw why.<br>Trent had Sara pinned hard against the brick wall and was pushing his hand up he dress. Grissom stopped and yelled out

'Hey, Trent get your hands off her'

Trent looked up in surprise at Grissom's voice, he looked at Grissom before turning and pushing Sara to floor, and running away.  
>Grissom ran over to where Sara laid huddled on the floor, sobbing hysterically. Grissom knelt down to her and pulled her in to his arms<p>

'Shhh Sara' he whispered to her, 'It's ok he's gone and I'm here now' Grissom rubbed her bare back as she sobbed into his chest.

He could feel her digging her nails into his back, he tried to sooth her. After a few minutes Sara's crying became calm, Grissom pulled her face into his hand and ran his free hand along her cheek

'I think you should put some ice on this Sara, it looks nasty'

Sara nodded bringing her hand up to her face to feel the spot where Trent had hit her.

'Come lets get you out of here'

Grissom stood and helped Sara to her feet, she wobbled slightly and Grissom threw his arms out to catch her. Supporting her, he began to lead her away from the courtyard.

'Come on Sara, let me take you back to your room' Grissom spoke softly to her as she lent on him for support.

Sara shook her head 'No, Gil, No he knows where i live, what if comes during the night, what if he comes after me'

Sara spoke fast and panicked Grissom rubbed his hand down her arm

'Ok. its ok Sara, I'll take you back to mine, I'll keep you safe don't worry'

Grissom tried to reassure her, Sara just nodded, her tears were still coming, Grissom felt helpless, he wanted to take away her pain.  
>When they entered Grissom's apartment, Grissom lead Sara into his sofa, he helped her onto it before heading into the kitchen to ice and and water. When he returned Sara was huddled in a ball on the sofa. He gently pulled her face towards him and put the ice wrapped in a towel to her face. Sara winced at the cold and tried to pull away<p>

'Sara, don't pull away, this will help, I promise' Grissom reassured her and pulled her face back towards him.

'I know, sorry' Sara whispered

'It's ok Sara, its going to be ok'

Grissom watched as Sara slowly started to relax. When Grissom thought the ice had been on long enough he pulled it away and ran his fingers along her face.

'Dose it feel better?' Grissom asked concerned that Trent may have done more damage to her face then they realized

Sara nodded

'Yeah a bit I guess' she said softly.

Grissom leaned back onto the lounge content to watch Sara as she tried to get comfortable, he was shocked however when he felt Sara press her body into his. Grissom instinctively put his arms around Sara and pulled her in. He felt the rise and fall of her chest against his, he subconsciously rubbed his hands in circles on her back. He felt her breathing slow, and he knew she'd fallen asleep. Sometime later, Grissom wasn't sure exactly when, but he too fell asleep.

Hours later Grissom was awakened by Sara, she was tossing and turning in her sleep, screaming out to some one unknown to Grissom. Grissom ducked as one of Sara's hands almost connected with his face. Grabbing Sara's arms, he pulled her tight into his body, not really sure how to coax her out of her nightmare. Grissom whispered into her ear, and eventually the resistance faded.  
>Sara started to wake up, squinting in the dark, not really remembering where she was. Grissom continued to rub her arms until she was fully awake. Realizing where she was Sara pulled back with a start, slightly embarrassed<p>

'Oh god, Grissom I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have had to see that' Sara spoke rather fast.

Grissom, realizing Sara was still recovering from waking up so fast, lent over to coffee table and grabbed the glass he had put there earlier, he handed it to Sara who sipped it slowly

'Its ok Sara, there's no need to apologize, as long as your ok now' Grissom said reassuringly to her.

Sara nodded slowly

'I think I'll be ok, I just need some more sleep I guess'

Grissom could see her hands shaking slightly. He placed his hands over hers not noticing how close they were now. Sara looked up into Grissoms eyes, they were so blue, so full of concern, and somewhere Sara saw love, she had no idea what came over but she lent in until she felt the soft touch of Grissoms lips on hers, and was surprised when she met no resistance. Grissom moved his hands from Sara's and placed them on her back, pulling her in so he could kiss her more deeply.  
>As he was kissing her, Grissom felt Sara's hands moving over his body, she moved them under his shirt on his chest and over his belly. He felt her tugging at his shirt, willing it off his body Grissom pulled away from Sara, looking into her eyes they were begging him back<p>

'Sara, wait, are you sure you want to do this, after what happened earlier you know'

Sara smiled at Grisssom, he was struggling to control himself and her smile made it worse

'Of course I'm sue Gil, you showed up tonight when I thought the worse thing in the world was going to happen. As cheesy as it sounds Gil, you are my knight in shining amour.'

She lent back down and kissed him, this time when she pulled at his shirt Grissom didn't resist, allowing Sara to take her time undoing his buttons. When his shirt was laying on the floor next to them, Grissom moved his hands up Sara's inner thigh, as her reached her, he moved his hands to the outside of her leg over her hips, taking the folds of purple dress with him. He lifted it gently over head, careful no to hurt her face. He stared at her almost naked body, she was even more beautiful then he imagined. Sara kissed Grissom again, this time moving her hands down his waste, Grissom grabbed Sara's hand and spoke to her 'I think, we'll be more comfortable in the bedroom' Grissom rose from the lounge and pulled Sara into him, kissing his way down her neck. He grabbed her hands and lead her into the bedroom. They were barley through the door when Grissom felt Sara pulling on his pants, and it wasn't long before all their remaining clothes were scattered on the floor and Sara and Grissom were on the bed. Looking into Sara's eyes, he felt himself inside her. They moved together, in one rhythm until the world around them exploded. Grissom collapsed on the bed beside Sara, pulling her into his body. He kissed her hair and cheek softly as she wrapped her arms around his chest. They once again fell asleep, this time it was peaceful and uninterrupted


	5. Chapter 5

Grissom woke up the next morning feeling content and for the first time since he could remember truly happy. He felt the warmth of Sara's body on his, her rhythmic breathing enveloping his senses.

He propped himself up on his elbow and watched her sleeping, he had imagined her like this almost everyday since they'd met. As he watched her, he used his free hand to trace the lines of face. He guided his hand up through her hair and back down her neck, before gently placing a kiss on her cheek. As he did this Sara began to stir, blinking at the bright morning light, she smiled up a Grissom.  
>Grissom was still propped up on one elbow, watching her.<p>

'Morning' he greeted her 'Did you sleep ok?'

Sara mumbled in acknowledgement and rolled into towards Grissoms body, Grissom placed another kiss on her cheek. Grissom stoked her hair as she started to fall asleep again; he gently pulled the covers over her and climbed out of bed. Taking a shower, Grissom recalled the previous nights events, he hopped that this was the begging of something for him and Sara.  
>When Grissom was finished in the shower, he went back into his bedroom to find Sara was still sleeping, Grissom smiled to himself, deciding against waking her up.<br>He was disappointed that he had to leave her there, but he had a lecture to give. He wrote her a quick note and left it lying on the pillow beside her, placing one last kiss, this time on her lips, before turning and heading out the door.

When Sara woke later that morning, the sun was shinning brightly through the window; she realized she was hot under the covers. Rolling over to the middle of the bed, she found it empty. She sat up, wondering where Grissom had gone. She listened carefully for sounds of Grissom in the house, and was disappointed when she was met with only silence.  
>Fear and sadness started to creep into Sara's mind, could he really have just up and left without saying goodbye? Sara started to get out of the bed, looking around the room for her misplaced items of clothes. That's when she saw the small piece of paper on the pillow beside her. Picking up the note she took a deep breath in fearing the worst.<p>

Sara

I had to go, even though I would have preferred to stay here in bed with you, I had a lecture to give and I couldn't miss it.

I didn't want to wake you, there's food in the fridge, help yourself to what ever you need

I'll call you

Gil xx

Sara smiled, re-read the note several times, making sure she had interpreted it correctly. She finally got up out of bed, looking around she realized she had nothing to wear except the dress from last night. She thought she would look ridiculous traipsing back through the campus this time of day in clothes from last night. She might as well have a big arrow pointed about her head saying, someone got lucky last night. Sara searched through Grissom's clothes for something that would be slightly acceptable for her to wear. She found a draw with jumpers and track pants, pulling out a Grey Jumper that said Berkley across the front and matching track pants, she decided these would do. She dug through another draw until she found a large t-shirt, and headed for the shower. She spent along time in the shower, not really having anywhere to be and prolonging going back to her room. After her shower Sara walked around Grissoms apartment, stopping to look at photographs and books he kept, she lingered in the apartment for awhile before deciding she should leave before Grissom got home and found her still there. She gathered her keys and bag, before she noticed she didn't have any shoes, she glanced around the apartment and took a pair of runners, hopping Grissom wouldn't miss those to much. She smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her, she was wearing next to nothing that belonged to her, and she felt ridiculous.

When Sara got back to her room she noticed a box sitting on the floor in front of her door. Bending down to pick it up, she smiled when she was that it was a box of roses. She assumed they were from Grissom, but there was no note on the outside of the box. She opened her door and placed the roses on the bed, she carefully lifted the lid searching the box for a note. She found one at the bottom of the box, she quickly ripped it open eager to read it. What she saw however made her loose her breaths

Sara

I bet you thought these were from someone else, guess you were wrong

I don't like what you did to me last night, Sara, I'm watching you, and your going to wish you had given me what I wanted

Sara felt her legs go week, she collapsed on the bed, as tears formed behind her eyes, and she felt herself shaking uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **ok so my imagination has run away with me a little, it was supposed to be a short story :S any ways thanks for reading and reviewing, much appreicated

Sara sat on the bed staring at the note in her hand, she couldn't move, and she could barley breath. A million thoughts were racing through her head, was he watching her now? Was her place bugged? Would he come after her? Was he just trying to scare her?  
>Sara tried to compose her thoughts into something rational, he was supposed to have been her friend, they had known each other since she had started at Berkley, but she never recalled hinting to him that she wanted something more, and never did she see the slightest hint that he could turn into such a monster.<br>Sara finally calmed down, her breathing beginning to return to normal. She made a decision, she picked up the note, grabbed some clothes and other personal items she might need and headed out the door. There was one place she knew she could go, she only hopped that Trent wasn't watching her now.

Grissom had finished his lecture, and was heading back to his apartment. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sara's number. Before the call had connected he hung up, he didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. He thought 'I think I might love you' would scare her away after just one night. He thought about what he would say to her as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, as he rounded the corner; he was surprised to find Sara sitting on the floor in the hallway near his door. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her head rested on her knees. Walking up to her, he could see her body was shaking.

He bent down next to her and pulled her into his arms

'Sara, Honey, what's wrong?' He asked as he rubbed his hands along her arms.

Sara didn't speak, she simply handed him the note, which was now crumpled from being clasped tightly in her hand.  
>Grissom read the note slowly, trying to find the right words to comfort Sara.<p>

'Sara, its ok, your safe now, I promise no one will hurt you ever'

Sara lent into the Grissoms body and cried, she didn't know she could ever feel this scared. Grissom stood up, gently pulling Sara to her feet, and lead her inside onto the lounge. Sara sat down and curled herself up into a ball. Grissom, who was unsure on what to do to make her feel better, bustled around the kitchen to make them something to eat. After a few minutes of silence Sara finally spoke

'I thought he was my friend Gil, you know, I thought I could trust him' her voice was oddly calm thought Grissom

Grissom looked at her sadly

'I know you did Sara, I'm sorry it turned out like this for you' Grissom said as he came and sat beside her on the lounge.  
>He put his arms around her and held her tight<p>

'You don't need to be sorry Gil, it is what it is, it's not your fault, I just don't know what to do now, we have all our classes together, it going to be torture' Sara was trying her hardest to remain calm.

Grissom rubbed her arms reassuringly. He wasn't sure what more he could do to make her feel better, so they just sat there in silence, until the timer from the oven disturbed their thoughts.

Grissom got up from the lounge and retrieved the food from the over, serving it into two bowls. He brought them into the lounge room and place one on the coffee table for Sara and taking a seat on the lounge with his own

'Sara, you should eat something, it might make you feel better' Grissom said as began to eat his own

Sara starred at the bowl, whatever was inside looked great, but she didn't think she could stomach anything

'I'm not really hungry, but thanks anyway' She said quietly to him, she pressed her self back into the corner of the lounge.

Grissom watched her for awhile, before deciding he would make her eat, she looked like she didn't eat very much at all. He lent towards her, taking his own fork, lifted the food up to her mouth

'Come on Sara, just a little' he waved the fork in front of her face 'Its good you know,'

Sara smiled at him, he was trying so hard. She gave in and slowly took a bite of his fork. She was surprised how good it tasted. She slowly ate half of what Grissom had in his bowl, abdonining her own, as she found eating his more enjoyable. When she had finished eating she curled up on the lounge and pressed herself into Grissom's body.

Grissom sat there rubbing her hair, lost in his own thoughts. Afterwhile he heard Sara's breathing become slow and steady, he knew she had fallen asleep. He got up of the lounge, careful not to wake her, and gently placed a blanket over her. He kissed the top of her head, before heading out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi guys thanks for the reviews, please let me know what you think...enjoy

Grissom walked fast across the campus, it was Saturday afternoon and there were very few people around. He was heading for his office.  
>He reached it in record time, locking the door behind him, he sat behind his desk and turned on his computer. As a me member of staff Grissom had access to all student information, he typed in Trent's name into the search, he didn't know the last name but luckily a photo was kept with every record. He found what he was looking for. He wrote down a name and address and headed back out the door.<p>

Fifteen minutes later he was knocking on a door. He waited for a few minutes before he finally heard footsteps and the locks in the door opening. Standing in front o Grissom was Trent. Grissom had momentary second thought and almost ran away. He didn't usually go off confronting people, but he knew he had to do this for Sara. he told himself to man up  
>Trent smirked at Grissom<br>'What are you doing here?' he said to Grissom  
>'I came to tell you stay away from Sara' Grissom growled at him<br>'Or what? You'll report me?' Trent said almost laughing 'Your no fighter Dr, I could take you out with one hand behind my back'  
>Grissom felt the anger rising inside him, but he kept calm, he knew it would do no good if he lost his temper.<br>'I'm a crime scene investigator, Trent, which means I know ways to get rid of you without leaving one single shred of evidence, I'm telling you, go to the faculty head teacher, tell them you need to re-arrange your time table so, you make sure none of your classes are with Sara, do you understand?'  
>Trent was still smirking<br>'Looks like she got into your pants man, stupid little slut, I'm not doing anything except her, you can't touch me man'  
>Grissom felt all control he had slipping away, he grabbed Trent and pushed him against the wall. He pressed down on Trents throat, he could hear him gasping for air but he didn't care.<br>'Dont. You. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again' Grissom stared into Trents eyes he could see the fear behind them. Grissom continued to speak  
>'If you so much as look at Sara again I will make sure your expelled for good, now do exactly what I have said and you will get no more trouble from me, do you hear me?'<br>Trent was gasping hard now, he nodded slowly and Grissom released his hold. Grissom turned and left without saying another word

Sara woke slowly, she felt groggy, her head was pounding. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried so much and it made her tired. She looked around to see Grissom sitting in the armchair opposite her reading. She smile, she wondered if he had left.

'Hey' she said to him

Grissom looked up from the book she was reading

'Hey' he said smiling at her 'how you feeling?'

Sara looked away from him

'Embarrassed'

Grissom put down the book and moved so he was sitting next to her on lounge.

'There's nothing to be embarrassed Sara, you didn't do anything' he lent down and kissed her

Sara smiled as he kissed her

'You have away of making me feel safe, even when I'm scared out of my mind'

Grissom looked at her,

'Your welcome, that's what I'm here for, and you don't have to worry about Trent, I made sure he wont bother you anymore' he kissed her again

Sara let him kiss her but pulled away quickly

'What did you do? You didn't do anything stupid, because Gil, I'm not worth that much'

Grissom chuckled

'Of course i didn't do anything stupid, I just had little chat with him, and if i was going to do anything stupid, you are most certainly worth it Sara'

Sara kissed him again. For the first time in her life she felt truly safe. She didn't tell Grissom this though she thought it would scare him away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** ok guys this is the last chapter, no surprises what happens, hope you like it, wasn't really sure how to end my story...thanks heaps for the reviews, always appreciated

peace out

Somehow over the months the silence between them grew unbearable. Both of them had their secrets, both of them refusing to say three small words. Both convinced that the other would never say it back.

Sara watched Grissom, as he lovingly made her dinner, how long could she keep this up? She didn't know. She was too young to be in such an intense relationship, her feelings scared her. She knew she loved him but was it enough? She knew he was keeping something from her, she didn't know what it was, but whispered phone conversations late at night had Sara worried. They had been together seven months, but it felt like a life time. Sara knew Grissom didn't know everything about her, and she didn't think she could ever tell him. She was broken; he would never love her once he knew.  
>She knew what she had to do, it was the how that kept her from doing it.<p>

Grissom watched Sara from the corner of his eye as he made dinner. They had grown apart; he could feel her distancing from herself from him. It scared him, he didn't want to let her go but he didn't know how to hold on to her. She was keeping something from him, and it was eating away slowly at their relationship. The nightmares continued night after night, and night after night Sara refused to talk about them. She would leave early, before he woke up, just to avoid the subject. She didn't love him, he had convinced himself of that, she was too young, and this, what they had, wasn't love, it just, was. So now, as he made her dinner, he wondered how he would tell her something that would impact their relationship like nothing before? How could he tell her he was leaving?

* * *

><p>Grissom slammed the boot of his car shut; he had finished packing his things. He went back up to his apartment and looked around, everything here made him think of Sara, he felt guilty doing this, but he had no choice. He couldn't face her, couldn't tell her he was leaving for good. He knew his heart would break if he had to look at her face. He could never ask her to go with him, she wouldn't anyway, her study was important to her, and Grissom knew she'd never love him. So he would go, without saying goodbye, without making choices, and convince himself he never loved her.<br>He took one more look around the apartment, before placing a note on the kitchen counter and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Sara was late, again. She rushed through the grounds trying to get home as quickly as she could. She had been held up in a lecture but she really wanted to get home. She had something she desperately had to ask Grissom. The answer to his question would tell her what she had to do next.<br>Sara hastily opened the front door, calling out to Grissom as she entered.  
>When she heard no response she went in search of him, but he was nowhere to be found.<br>Sara decided he must have got caught up with a student and started to make herself something to eat. That's when she saw it, a envelope on the counter, her name scrawled across the front.  
>Her heart stopped, she knew what this was, she knew what it said. She starred at it, willing herself to open it and get it over with<br>Fast like a band aid she told herself. She opened it and started to read

My Dearest Sara,

If your reading this, than i am probably hundreds of miles away, and you've probably figured out that i won't be back

There's never an easy way to do this, and maybe I've taken the easy way out, but i feel the space between us growing and i feel like we need time apart

I've taken a job at the Las Vegas crime lab, so if your ever in Las Vegas look me up.

Please don't hate me Sara

Gil XX

Sara felt her tears rolling down her face. She knew this was inevitable, she knew they could never work, but she wished he had said it to her face, given her that courtesy. She slid down the wall and curled up onto the floor, she felt like her heart was tearing into a million pieces. This confused her, she was going to end it with him, yet somewhere inside her, and she already missed him.

* * *

><p>A few months later Sara was up late researching for one of assignments. She was almost finished her study's and was grateful she would be able to fully move on from all the memories that were held inside this apartment.<p>

Sara opened up her emails and saw an email from the last person she had expected to hear from again. Her curiosity was peaked as she read the sender name; Gilbert Grissom.

Sara clicked on the email, she didn't know what to expect, she had moved on from him, learnt how to live without him, and now this.

Sara read the email slowly

Sara

Hopefully you get this, i didn't know if you had kept the same email.

We had a homicide in a garage today and it made me think of you, so i thought i'd drop you an email and see how everything is

Hope to hear from you soon

Grissom

Sara smiled as she clicked reply


End file.
